Fuel burners are used to operate heat utilizing appliances, such as cooking grills, cooktops, food smoking apparatus, space heaters, and pyrolyzers. It is a great convenience to use a solid fuel in such a burner, as solid fuels such as firewood, charcoal briquettes, and others are readily available. However, despite availability of solid fuels, it is desirable to optimize efficiency of a burner, and to limit unburned fuel emissions.
It is also desirable to have modular heat utilizing appliances, so that only one burner need be acquired to operate diverse heat utilizing appliances.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an efficient, clean burning burner capable of being used with diverse heat utilizing appliances.